Build talk:R/Mo Barrage Forest Farmer
Your energy is going to hate you. 0 expertise, a maintained enchant, and a 5e1r skill that you're spamming? - Generic Wiki-er 10:59, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :Storm chaser > nrg IDjinn 11:02, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::/smacks self. I'm having a stupid day, ignore me. - Generic Wiki-er 11:57, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::It's alright mate, everyone has their days. But some, like me, more than others :D. If anyone wants to help me with the usage section, I'm not really good at explaining things :D. Killer Hasy 18:18, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::Somebody other than me test this, it works, period. Its great for people who don't feel like capping another elite skill, since everybody seems to have barrage..... Killer Hasy 17:50, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::I have been using something similar to this for a few months now and It elimates the problem of the spiders.. Perhaps use it as an alternate to the sugested build. the skills are as follows, Barrage, I am the strongest, distracting shot, vigorous spirit, storm chaser, dryers defense, conflagration and troll unguent(If you want atribs just ask). This build is far superior to the current poison arrow build as it speeds up the killing time dramatically. Also with this alt the spiders can be killed as well you open with D-shot to interup apply poison. Then it is just a easy kill. Zanarov 20:36, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::What Norn Rank were you using? Killer Hasy 20:33, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Currently I am using r10 however when I started using the build I was r5. Also on a side note I tested the build up I HIGHLY recommend getting D-shot in there takes to long to kill certain creatures without it namely spiders and oak hearts. Zanarov 07:40, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :I just edited it to use your build, I tried it, and it works way better :D, thanks man. Killer Hasy 21:33, 9 May 2008 (EDT) What is the benefit of Dryder's here? It removes your energy management and hardly lasts long enough to be useful from what i can see. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 10:00, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Ask Zanarov, it was his idea, personally I would use Mental Block. Killer Hasy 11:37, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Only purpose of dryders is to give a bit of protection when your health is low (gives time to get troll up and a few secs of peaceful healing) It also helps some on the run. I do however agree with hasty mental block would be a bit better. Test it. Zanarov 22:51, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::: Also on the weapon set use 20% longer enchants Zanarov 22:53, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::: Mental block does not work causes energy denial.Zanarov 19:48, 12 May 2008 (EDT) I've found that mental block works really well for the run, because you get blocking from it, along with increased speed from storm chaser. I usually only use mental block when I need to take a little less damage or to make a quick escape to heal. Killer Hasy 18:28, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::: Perhaps place as a alt then. The thing with dryders is that when your fighting more then one spider (if you get unlucky) It gives you time to heal up also if you over agro it gives you time to get conflag back up ( since you cant heal the damage stacks up)Zanarov 20:56, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::::What about Needling as a variant of "I am the Strongest!"? Then you don't need any Norn title (non-GWEN variant too), you can take down single targets (woods, spiders) faster while healing faster, and it makes it impossible for spiders to sneak in a Healing Spring. - Generic Wiki-er 12:31, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::: Bad idea needling shot would give major energy denial. Zanarov 19:46, 18 May 2008 (EDT) Not really, as long as they are attacking back, you shouldn't have too big a problem, if it is, relocate some points into expertise. Killer Hasy 20:09, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Getting to know the Fissure I really want to test this build out as it looks so much better than the alternatives, but how can I get to know FoW better? Should I splinter barrage/pet a lot and get what the place looks like down pat? Thanks- Chfan 14:35, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :My advice: Youtube "Fissure Forest Farm", watch the run and copy it. The run is ridiculously easy (except for luring the skeletons when you have to) after you know where to go. - Generic Wiki-er 18:56, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::What I did, is whenever someone was offering free chest runs, I would take them, and then after I got all the chests or I died, I would watch the farmers in action (with their consent of course). It's an easy way to get to know it without having to pay. Killer Hasy 19:52, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::Just did complete clear of the forest...47 minutes with /age. Got a black dye :P - Generic Wiki-er 19:56, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Okay, I looked at the videos online and the gist of the run seems to be to run like hell using SC and hope you don't get killed-correct me if I'm wrong. Chfan 20:23, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Hmm...all the people doing those vids fail. Maybe try this one. It's the R/Me build (which blows, imo), same run though. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lq1PqMGL04 - Generic Wiki-er 20:41, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::: Best way to do the run is to offer a free chest run staying the middle of everyone so they take all damage and someone will know were to go (you will start the farm at what is called F1) hardest part in the run will come when you to get to the skeletals as they use deep freeze(?)-check skill-Zanarov Maybe could someone put a "varients" on this build page?--Vash Stonefall 03:39, 23 June 2008 (EDT) R/E prof=Ranger/Elem marksmanship=12+1+1 wildernesssurvival=9+1 earthm=9 expertise=3+1BarrageShotAm The Strongest!"ReflexesChaserUnguentStrikerof Earth/build Maybe? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:27{GMT}22-05-MMVIII :::eh could work but listed is better imo the reason is that you wont be taking to much damage and when you take vig spirit is more then enough to cover it.(you will also be hitting less since you dont have conflag)Zanarov ::::/cough lol - Generic Wiki-er 20:11, 23 June 2008 (EDT) Incendiary Arrows Thanks to the newest update, this elite has the ability to spam burning on up to 3 foes. I'm testing it with this build now, and I have to say, that it does about the same damage over time as barrage to everything but spiders, and spirit woods. They die a lot quicker, and makes the run slightly safer. Definitely a viable variant, but probably not a replacement because of how far it is into Prophecies, and also because it isn't a core skill. However if you have it, i recommend at least trying it out, because you may like it more, and you may dislike it entirely. Abyss 01:23, 8 August 2008 (EDT) I forgot to add that you have to reverse the marksmanship and wilderness survival attributes, switching the runes helps slightly too.Abyss 21:40, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :You do also get to use a preparation with IA, like Ignite Arrows or Apply Poison. --Toraen 01:41, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::I used Kindle because of the ability to deal extra damage to a single target such as a spider, however Ignite would probably work better because you usually take on 3 foes. I'll test this to see which is better, although i would assume Kindle. Abyss 21:24, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::I just added it as a variant, but I'm gonna stick barrage in there as the main elite just because its alot easier to come across than incendiary arrows. Killer Hasy 13:40, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Merges *Build:R/Me Fissure Forest Farmer *Build:R/E Wailing Forest Farmer *Build:R/E Incendiary Forest Farmer *Build:R/Rt Splinter FoW Forest Farmer Agree/Disagree? 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 23:39, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :disagree, theyre different enough78.20.153.111 07:41, 29 January 2009 (EST) Shepherds w/ Chain Lightning I manage to kill a few groups of enemies but at some point, the shepherds will use chain lightning on me which will overwhelm troll unguent and vigorous spirit. Is there something I'm doing wrong? 01:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you're getting into casting range. longbows are hawt. Life Guardian 02:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah thanks I forgot about keeping out of casting range. This build is superb. I replaced Barrage with Incendiary Arrows and added Ignite arrows and it was a breeze. 1 shard & 5k worth of drops. -- 08:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::You mean like this one? :p Life Guardian 08:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC)